Shock !
by Let's Imagine
Summary: When Daya gets biggest shock of the year from AbhiRika. Nothing much just "Happy birthday Daya sir" :))))


A/N : After long time,...

* * *

"tch iss waqt Kaun hoga," Abhijeet said, picking up his shirt that was lying on the floor.

Making the least possible noise, he walked to the front door and opened it while wearing his shirt.

"Arrey Daya Tu!"

Daya invited himself.

"Mujhe laga tum Khush hoge mujhe Dekh Kar... Magar tum toh mujhe aise Dekh rahe ho Jaise koi bhoot Dekh liya."

"Arrey Nahi Nahi Daya," Abhijeet tried to smile, "wo so Raha tha toh bus..."

"Oh Acha."

Abhijeet sighed.

"Kaisa... Kaisa Raha mission."

"Arrey mission toh successful tha... Isliye toh hum Yaha hain. Aur mission se Yaad Aaya... Meri phone ki battery dead hai... Toh tumhara Chahiye tha - ek call Karna hai."

Saying this, he walked towards Abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet quickly ran to cover the distance and stood in front of him.

"Phone... Phone Chahiye toh mein deta Hu na, " he almost pushed Daya towards the sofa, "Tu kyu taklif Kar Raha hai... M-mera Matlab hai mission se abhi abhi Aaya hai... Waha jaake baith. Mein laata Hu na."

Daya frowned as Abhijeet went into his room.

As Abhijeet came out, he found Daya still standing beside his bedroom.

"Ye le phone."

Daya took it from him, still frowning.

"Tumne lights Nahi on ki phone Lene ke liye?"

"Lights... ... Arrey lights ki kya zaroorat hai bhai. Apna hi room hai. Ye faltu mein lights Nahi on Karni Chahiye... ACP Sahab bhi kehtein hai - save electricity!"

"Arrey magar Raat ko phone -"

Abhijeet tapped his shoulder and pointed to the sofa.

"Arrey chhod wo Sab... Abhi waha jaake baithte hai na... Aur phone Bhi toh Karna hai tujhe."

With this, both of them walked ahead when Daya started walking towards Abhijeet's room again.

"K-kaha jaa Raha hai Tu?"

"Pen aur paper Chahiye tha..."

"Haan toh - toh mein laata Hu na."

Abhijeet rushed inside, without giving him a chance to speak.

Daya knew that there was something wrong. Nonetheless, he sat down on the sofa.

Abhijeet let out a sigh of a relief when he saw him sitting there. He sat down beside him and kept the pen and paper on the centre table.

Daya started speaking on the phone, walking back and forth in the living room.

After a while, Daya again made his way towards the bedroom.

Abhijeet rushed to him.

"Ab kya Chahiye tujhe?"

"Tumhare phone Ka Bhi battery low ho Gaya. Charger Chahiye."

Abhijeet proceeded to reach the handle of the door but Daya beat him o it.

"Mujhe pata hai tumhara charger kaise dikhta hai... Mein le aaunga."

"Arrey meine rakha hai... Mujhe pata hai Kaha hai."

"Mein dhundh lunga."

Daya almost opened the door when Abhijeet stood in front of it, guarding it.

"Nahi... Nahi Tu Nahi jaa sakta."

"Matlab?" He asked suspiciously.

"Arrey Matlab... Matlab... Tu Nahi dhundh payega."

"Theek hai tum hi le aao... Par mein Bhi chalta Hu. Mein Bhi toh dekhu - aisi kaunsi jagah pe chupaate ho tum apna charger."

"Arrey Daya Tu kyu zid Kar Raha hai."

"Tum mujhe andar kyu Nahi jaane de rahe?"

"Tu... Tu Nahi jaa Sakta... Bas."

"Aisa kya hai andar?"

Abhijeet gulped. He would have to tell him.

"Arrey Yaar wo... Andar..."

"Ha bolo.."

"Wo..andhera hai.. to tu dhund nahi payega.."

"KYA! toh light on kar dunga main...ab jane do.."

"Nahi..nahi.. tu takleef kyon kega. Aur electricity ka bachat karni hai na.. ma-main lata hoon na charger.." Abhijeet stammered.

Daya was sure now that something was definitely wrong.

"Tumhara kamre ka kona kona mujhe maloom hai..

Bina light k bhi dhund lunga main charger.."

Daya hold the knob of the room and turned that.

"Daya..na-nahi yaar..." Abhijeet stopped him and didn't let him open the door.

"Kya huya hai Abhijeet? Kuch hai kya ander..jo tum mujhe roke ja rahe ho.." Daya looked at him with suspicions eyes.

"Nah! Ai-aisa kuch nahi hai.." Abhijeet tried to look normal though he looked like a criminal who is fearing to get caught by police.

"Kuch toh jarur hai..mujhe dekhne do.." Daya pushed Abhijeet aside and forcefully opened the door.

"DAYA!"

Fortunately the room was too dark for them to see anything.

Daya went to switch on the light. But Abhijeet held his hand quickly.

"Light mat on kar..sho..short circuits ho jayega.."

"Kya! Kya bole rahe ho Abhijeet! Short circuits..wo bhi yaha.."

"Areh wo..wo electric line mein disturb hai.."

"I don't believe this" Daya was frustrated this time.

Daya removed Abhijeet's hand and switched on thw light. Abhijeet couldn't stop him this time.

Abhijeet clenched his teeth tight. Daya's eyes went wide looking at the scenario!

There, a figure, probably a girl was lying on bed. Luckily she was totally wrapped within blanket.

Damb! The face was covered with hair. But those hair... curly hair.

Daya went still. He didn't even realize when Abhijeet had dragged him out of the room with him.

He came into sense When Abhijeet left his wrist. There were in guest room.

Abhijeet was totally ashamed and also embarrassed. He was rubbing his forehead while looking down.

"Daya tu.." He stopped not knowing what to do.

"Kab se Abhijeet."

"Takriban ek saal.."

"Ek saal!"

"It happens rarely Daya. Hamara duty.. pata hi hai tujhe."

"So you two have confessed.. or mujhe pata taq nahi.."

"Con.. confess nahi.."

"Kya!"

"Matlab verbally nahi.. Daya tu.."

"Mai kya Abhijeet! Are you having benefits from her?"

"Daya kya bol raha hai tu.." he said helplessly. He can understand hows he feeling.

"Abhijeet.. mai.."

"I know Daya... tujhe jhatka laga hai... par ye bat mai keisey batata tujhe.."

"Are you two serious?"

"Daya..."

"I know you are."

'Abhijeet.'

They heard Tarika calling Abhijeet's name.

"Damn! Ye toh idhari aigi!" Abhijeet said.

"Yaha ku aigi?" Daya asked.

"Kuki lights on hai so jahir se bat hai use lagega mai yaha hu."

Abhijeet didn't want Tarika to meet Daya. One reason is she would feel embarrass. And second, Tarika's dress up. He couldn't think of her wearing her fool clothes on midnight after they had made love.

"Mai bathroom mei chup jata hu." Daya said himself.

"Daya.."

"Trust me, mujhe bhi koi shokh nahi hai use iswaqt milne ka."

Daya said and locked hinself inside bathroom.

Tarika came into the room.

"Tum iss waqt guest room mein kya kar rahe ho?" Tarika said in a sleepy tone.

"Wo..wo phone pe baat kar raha tha...important call tha. Toh socha tumhe disturb na karu.." Abhijeet lied to her.

"Hmm..fine." She wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his chest.

"Baat puri ho gayi tumhara?"

"Ha..haan almost."

"Toh chalo na sone chalte hai eksath..i'm sleepy."

"Tum jayo na..main ata hoon.."

"Na..na..tum bhi chalo.." she said in kiddish tone. He couldn't deny.

"Hmm..chalo phir." Abhijeet went with her. He looked back at the bathroom door. It was still closed. Abhijeet purposely shut the door off loudly so that Daya would know that they left.

...

*Early next morning*

Abhijeet made his way to the guest room.

"Uth Gaya Tu?"

"Naha dhoke tayyar Bhi ho Gaya... Bhabhi ji ne -"

He stopped, listening to Abhijeet clear his throat intentionally.

"Kya hua? Meine kuch galat bol Diya kya?"

"Yaar Daya ... Tu..."

Daya sighed and sat on the bed, looking at Abhijeet, asking him to continue.

"Bh-bh-bhabhi... "

"Aur Nahi toh? Tum Bhi toh maante ho ki tum log ho serious."

"Haan Yaar... Magar... Shaadi... I mean... Hum logo ne abhi."

Abhijeet thought about the many number of times he had thought of proposing her... The many times he had almost proposed her... Yet sometimes he felt that it is unnecessary for the tongue to confess what the heart already knew, sometimes he couldn't muster courage, sometimes he couldn't find the right words... But more often than not, he found himself utterly baffled by his own opposite points of view.

"wahi toh mein Bhi keh Raha Hu," Daya's voice gained Abhijeet's attention, "tum logo ne abhi tak baatein hi Nahi ki..."

"Yaar Tarika dusri ladkiyo ki tarah Nahi hai... Samajhdaar hai... Usse pata hai meri situation."

"Jaanta ho Abhijeet... Usse behtar shayad hi tumhe koi jaanta Hoga. Magar tum Bhi Baat ko samjho mere dost..."

"Kehna kya Chahte ho tum?"

"Tum Bhi jaante ho ki humari society kaisi hai... Agar kuch uch nich ho gayi toh -"

Abhijeet clenched his fist. He couldn't even think of anything like that.

"Gussa Karne se kuch Nahi Hoga," Daya eyed his fist, "sachai Nahi badlegi... "

"Kya sachai Haan?"

"Yahi sachai ki Tumne usse apni Dil ki baat Nahi batayi... Bina commitment ke hi -"

"Bas Daya ! Kehna kya Chahta hai Tu? Ki mein usse chhodkar - aisa Soch Bhi kaise Sakta hai Tu !"

"Abhijeet mein bus puch Raha Hu ki Jo kadam tumlog abhi utha rahe ho... Kya zaroorat padhne par uski responsibility Lene ke liye ready ho?"

Daya got up from the bed.

"Tarika uthti hi hogi... Mujhe chalna Chahiye. Bureau mein milte Hain."

Abhijeet nodded. Locking the front door after Daya left, he moved towards his bedroom.

He was so lost in what Daya had just said to him that he didn't realize when she had flung her arms around him.

"Kya baat hai?" she asked, her arms still around his waist, "pareshan lag rahe ho?"

It didn't take her a minute to know that he was troubled.

Abhijeet moved more close to her sending back her hands further behind him. Tarika locked her hand behind him. Avhijeet's one hand reached around her waist while the other hand locked the curls behind her ear.

"Pareshan nahi hu." he kissed her cheek.

"Acha?"

"Acha thoda sa pareshan hu."

"Ku?"

"Kuch soch raha tha."

"Kya?"

Abhijeet kissed her lips gently.

"You are happy with our relation right? You don't have-"

"I don't have any regrets. And I am happy too. Ku etna sochte ho... ek sal honee ko aya hai and behave like starting."

"Mai kabhi apni responsibilities se piche nahi hatunga Tarika... iske liye agar mujhe apne wasulo ke khilaf bhi jana pare."

"I know Abhijeet. I trust you."

He kissed her again.

"Chalo breakfast karte hai."

Tarika nodded

When Abhijeet reached Bureau Daya was already present in his cabin.

"Tu mere cabin mei?"

"ACP sir nahi hai.. tumhe report karna hai."

"Mujhe report." Abhijeet teased him.

"Ye raha file.. dekh lena.. or koi galti ho toh thik kar denaa."

"Abbey!"

" ttumhara secret leak kkar dunga," Daya smirked.

Abhijeet pouted and then laughed.

"I love to see you happy Abhijeet. nothing else matter to me. If someone bringing happiness in your life I won't stop it. Wo bas aise achanak se pata chala.. toh surprised ho gaya.. or gussa bhi ki mujhe pata nahi..."

"I know Daya.."

"Abhijeet, bas kabhibuse hurt mat karna.. bohot payar karti hai tumse.. orna kon aise bina commitment ke.."

"I know Daya. She really deserves someone better."

"She deserves you... you are perfect together."

"Thanks." Abhijeet blushed.

"Treat de raha hai na?"

"Treat! Haan.. haan.. par Tarika ko mat batana treat ki bat.. puchne lagi gi keisi treat."

"Tab toh batana hi parega.." Daya winked.

"Sir," Purvi entered, "A case is reported."

"Hmm.. tum jao ham atey hai." Daya said.

Purvi left.

"Tum ye file check karke HQ bhej do.. mai case dekhta hu."

Abhijeet nodded as Daya left.

He felt a heavy burden wearing off of him.

* * *

We are wishing Happy birthday to Daya sir who is the all time teaser of AbhiRika ;)))


End file.
